


Anniversary

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has tried to find his brother and has now given up with the help of an old addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Title: Anniversary  
Author: cillab42  
Genre: Supernatural  
Pairing: Sam/OMC Sam/Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 710

Warnings/Spoilers: Spoilers for 7/23

 

A/N: This story is fictional, I don't own anything, Sam and Dean belong to Kripke an Company. This is for fun and not for profit. This is a fill for my h_c bingo square eating disorder. Thanks icelily01 for the quick beta.

 

Ruby is long gone, killed with her own knife and sent back to hell by him and his brother Dean; however, the things she taught him are still there. Lying dormant and buried down deep because Sam does not want to disappoint Dean. The problem is, Dean has been gone for a year now, he and Cas dragged into purgatory when they beat Dick. Sam’s other problem is that everyone is gone. Dick Roman killed Bobby. Bobby killed Rufus because Eve’s Kahn Worm possessed him. Lucifer himself had a hand in killing Ellen and Jo. Everyone he had called or considered a friend is dead, so there is no reason not to do this, to drink demon blood.

Sam has tried everything in his power to get Dean and Cas out, he’s used everything he learned from Dean, Bobby and their dad but they had never tried to get into purgatory, never had a reason to. Now here he is a year later, and it’s all over but the shouting. He cannot get them out. So he hunts. With the demon blood flowing through his veins, he is almost that same scary motherfucker he was without the soul, so fucking scary that demons and hunters fear him.

The first time he tasted demon blood after that fiasco in Detroit was an accident; he had stabbed a demon and arterial spry found its way into his mouth. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. It was enough blood that neither the second, the third, nor the twentieth was accidental, it was definitely intentional. Because it is no longer an accident that he is ingesting demon blood is why he finds himself fucking into a Dean doppelganger he has tied to stakes he has nailed to the floor in the cellar of Rufus’ cabin in the middle of a devils trap.

When Sam first saw him in the dive bar three months ago, he wanted to believe so much that the demon was Dean that he had somehow come back and was looking for him. He bore the same features, the same cocky swagger and the fuck you attitude. It was later that he found out that the demon chose this person exactly for that reason, it was an attempt to both catch him off guard and to get into Crowley’s good graces. Too bad the plan backfired.

Sam knew that Dean would be disappointed in him but as he picks up the knife and slices into the demons neck, he stops caring. As the blood rushes through his system, coupled with the endorphins already coursing through his body, it feels so good, it nearly blows the top of his head off. As he drinks from the demon, he feels as though his body is on fire, his skin is more sensitive and his dick is harder as every nerve comes alive. He can see better, hear better, he is stronger, and his sense of smell is so strong, he can smell the fear and the excitement rolling off the body underneath him.

Sam fucks the demon harder and as Demon Dean moans under him, Sam knows that sound meant that he could untie him and he did, he wants participation. Sam immediately feels blunt nails raking down his back, adding a new dimension of pleasure and pain to sensitized skin. Demon Dean lifts his legs up and wraps them around Sam’s hips, allowing him to go deeper with each stroke. With the last stroke of his cock against the prostate of the thing underneath him, Sam feels the muscles contract around his cock as Demon Dean comes and milks out his orgasm.

When the aftershocks of his orgasm pass, Sam whispers Dean. The demon, knowing what Sam needs takes a chance and whispers in answer Sammy, because sometimes Sam was ok with him calling him that. Sam lifts his head, taking in green eyes, freckles and the lines around the eyes, and squeezes his eyes shut savoring the metallic taste of the blood and Dean beneath him, and yeah, this time it was ok.

End


End file.
